


Bloody Game

by AngelofBlacksouls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofBlacksouls/pseuds/AngelofBlacksouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries, vampires have been around humans, they have seen the World change and have gone from being hunters to being shadows.<br/>Under a Blood Oath made to survive, vampires now dwell in the shadows of the humans who now think of them as mere legends. A peace that has been around for centuries and now is being targeted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my new project *sorry for those waiting on updates on my other ones* This story is stil in the plotting stage but I got the first few chapters ready to write so hope you enjoy and sorry if it gets confusing, I swear it'll make sense as the story progresses. Now hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a message and a critic.

My kind has been around for centuries. Noone really knows where we came from, at least noone who is still around to tell us anymore.

The one thing we are told about our past is the story of how we came into hiding. Our numbers fastly decreasing and our every move being watched by those who we are meant to look up for survival.

That story takes place centuries ago, it was a time where my kin was the strongest, our numbers were so vast that the oldest members began to lose their control.

It was during those times that we began to be called monsters. It was during those times- which humans now call The Dark Age- that we got our reputation of murderers. Numerous names we have been called since our existance was known then, the one used in common is- Vampires.

We are hunters by nature, seeking to feed on the only substance that can keep us alive- blood- and go through our long lives. It had began like that atleast, feeding only for survival, never making our presence known to avoid detection and migrating from place to place in order to keep us alive.

During the “Dark Age” though, a group of us decided that it wasn't enough, that we were the ones with the skills and right to own land and so they began to settle down, hunted constantly and finally began killing for sport.

If humans are anything, they are a mighty opponent when driven by fear so I supposse the outcome to those selfish individuals was foreseen, they were stopped and as result became the prey. Their numbers nearly wiped off.

The ones who escaped went into hiding, humans prospered while they starved. Ironically so. The oldest of our kind gathered together and formed the Grand Council, they began to search for a way for us to survive again, not thrive mind you, just _survive_.

A blood pact was signed by the remaining groups of vampires- they formed their clans and made the oath to protect not only their clan members but to protect our identities as a whole.

So many precautions were taken, yet still some humans just got curious enough and found the truth behind us, those first humans formed a different type of contract- through a magical spell they became part of the clan they found out about.

No, they were not turned into vampires- that is just legend- they became food sources in exchange of protection and stability. Living for centuries has their perks, we know where to look for our fortune and so humans under a clan are financially supported and safe even from other vampires.

Once a human falls into contract with a clan, their blood becomes poison to others and the clan members can only drink so much of their blood before they feel unbearable pain themselves, it is a safety brought by the magic spell.

The spell kept us safe from detection by outsiders. It was incomplete for the first few generations of the humans who invoked its use though.

Just before I myself was born, the spell began to morph, each clan member began to have problems with feeding from just anyone of their bonded humans, the contracts began to be more individually formed, each one of my kind had to wait for their own human- chosen by instincts not at all natural but potent.

Many called it a curse and began to drift away, hating the Grand Council who only watched.

My clan stayed loyal though, each member patiently waited for their own contracted human, I myself was born with that patience.

My name is Arthur Kirkland and at my century of being alive I was looked at with praise by the Grand Council and with disgust by everyone else outside my family. I was yet to get a human with who to form a contract and yet I had no crazy instinct to hunt anyone else- I just waited.

My patience and self control brought me to meet a boy who I suppose I befriended. He showed me a new way of seeing the world- both his and mine- and how beutiful yet cruel it is.


End file.
